Twist Tie
by ameristar
Summary: Cat has a new fetish, and Sam is more than happy to comply. Ficlet with light bondage, based on a prompt. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I received a prompt asking for light bondage. I'm not much of a kink professional, but I gave it a go. Please review and ask for more prompts! I answer all PMs. Thanks!

Even the most innocent of minds couldn't control what happened in a dream. Cat, as unassuming and pure as she was, was no exception to the rule. So when the dreams began to happen; short but stark and clear in her sleeping mind, Cat woke up night after night aroused beyond any reasonable measure-only to have to get up, shower, and head to school.

They all started the same. She was in a room; it seemed like a basement of some kind, with a flickering bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. When she tried to move, she realized that she was tied to a chair with ropes that bound her skin in delicate triangular patterns. In one second's time, the clothes she wore dissolved until she was just bare skin and rope, restrained and straining against knots that by the second felt tighter and tighter.

"Hello? Anybody?" She would call out, but it seemed the thick air absorbed her words. She tried to move the chair, and her pert breasts strained against the ropes that were weaved against her nipples. "Oh!" She whispered aloud. The fruitless movements she made to escape her bounds only caused friction, and the sensation was tactile-and if the shockwave that went through her core could attest-it was enjoyable. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye came a flash of blonde hair.

"Sam?!" She shrieked, surprised. The light above her then began to shake, as if the basement she was in was caught in the midst of an earthquake. Her chair began to vibrate, the ropes tightened even more, and the vibrations shamefully began to reverberate through the apex of her thighs.

Then it stopped. The lightbulb flashed bright and then went out. She was now surrounded by darkness. She was not alone.

"Cat..." came Sam's whisper, and soon Cat could feel two small pairs of hands stroking and pulling at her nipples, rubbing the ropes and the flesh that strained against them. She couldn't stop herself from being aroused by the sensation, and before she could notice, a silk fabric was tied around her mouth. Uncharacteristically however, she didn't even bother to fight it.

Then the chair began to shake. She began to lift backwards onto two legs, then one, then another two. She tried to yell; the shaking and shifting back and forth made her dizzy.

"Cat!" Came her friend's voice, loud and insistent. "Cat! Wake up!"

"What?!" Cat yelped, opening her eyes. It was just a dream, she realized. With a deep crimson blush she realized she was wetter than she'd ever been, and looking up at a concerned Sam, who held her by both her shoulders as she lay tangled in her bedsheets. Sam could only laugh.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "Looks like you were having quite the dream!" She exclaimed, her eyebrow raised in question.

"It was nothing!" Cat screamed. Immediately she got up from her bed, and ran with to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Oh jeez!" The redhead whispered behind the door, her breaths coming out in rapid gasps of exertion. With her eyes tightly closed, she slowly reached down into her pj's to feel just how wet she was. She was soaked. She licked her lips, feeling delicately how her lower lips were nearly swollen with need. She had to take care of this, now. Sam knocked on the door.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Sam shouted through the door. Cat shrieked with embarrassment as she heard Sam chuckling to herself from the other side.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Cat screamed. Suddenly she knew what to do. She jumped in the shower, and with a cry of desperation, turned it on freezing cold full blast. She screamed bloody murder, and screamed even louder when she heard Sam roar in laughter.

Sam knew she had a sex dream. She'd been having them all week. This time however, the moans had gotten almost impossible to ignore. Sam would watch, captivated, as Cat would twist and turn on the bed, tangled in her sheets and pulling at them as if she were confined in some way. If the blonde was honest with herself-it was hotter than hell.

When the shower turned off, and Cat was completely soaked and wetter than a dog, she sloshed out into the hall without a word; red hair hung limply in her face, covering her shame.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, following her with a smile on her face that she couldn't rub off if she tried.

"Leave me alone." Cat said with a sniff. Cat wasn't really aware of the fact, but she was now the brand new owner of a bondage fetish.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week, the thoughts that plagued her mind seemed unavoidable. Everywhere she went she was reminded of what she'd dreamed about-television shows would inevitably show a woman tied up, or there'd be a commercial about a rope sale at the hardware store, and even the local lasso competition Dice couldn't shut up about just served as a reminder of what Cat couldn't seem to forget. She wanted to be tied up; restrained. She would take longer baths than usual, rubbing her clit furiously to the thought of Sam touching her rope burned flesh and gagging her until her screams came out as a mere muffled moan. It was beginning to occupy so much space in her mind that there was hardly any room for anything else. Sam was beginning to notice.

"Why did you change the channel!" Sam shouted, when Cat quickly grabbed the remote to change from Sam's favorite crime detective show.

"I don't wanna see anyone get kidnapped!" Cat yelled, taking the remote and sitting on it so Sam couldn't change it back.

"Kidnapped?" Sam replied in confusion. Cat had been acting weird all week. First she nearly socked Dice in the face while he was yammering about that competition, then, she nearly ran full speed past the hardware store when they passed it to go grocery shopping the other day, and now, she couldn't even watch Murder Mystery? Then things slowly began to piece together. The dreams, the fear of ropes, the wet shower...!

"Cat!" Sam shouted, her voice surprised and scandalized. "You horny dog!"

"What?!" Cat exclaimed, her eyes widening to an almost comical expression. "Oh no! Don't tell anyone, Sam! Please! I'm dirty! I'm gross!" Sam just leaned her face toward Cat, mouth twisted up in a sardonic smirk.

"Wow." Was all Sam could say. Cat covered her face with her hands. "That's hot as fuck!" Sam said, her voice low and hoarse.

"Huh?" Cat said, taking her hands away. "You're not totally disgusted?"

"Nah. It's relatively normal, Cat. People have kinks. I've got em, you've got them, probably even Goomer has some." Sam said nonchalantly, leaning back. Cat made a face of disgust at even the mention of Goomer.

"Actually," Sam continued, "if you want to, that gives me an idea."  
-

Sam could feel herself getting wetter as she tied Cat in the rough ropes she'd traded the rich homeless looking guy at the corner down the street from their condo. Cat lay on her stomach like a hog tied calf, as Sam laid the rope over her bare skin in patterns she'd seen online. After a few minutes she had her in nearly unescapable binds, and the sight was nearly delicious.

"Unf, Cat. I'm good at this." Sam said, biting her lip in arousal. Cat licked her lips, feeling her wetness rubbing onto her inner thighs.

"Tighter." Cat whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

When the package finally came in the mail, Sam could hardly contain herself. Since their little rendezvous Cat had been suddenly a bit hesitant to continue it, and Sam was curious as to why. After some coaxing, Cat finally confessed; she was holding back. It turned out that Cat was much kinkier than just ropes and gags, she needed more than that. When Sam excitedly opened up the box and took her surprise out of it's package, a devilish grin came across her face.

"Get ready, kid." She said aloud, holding the object in her hand.

Cat came home that afternoon, whistling a tune absentmindedly. Since they'd been together the haunting dreams had abated, but her thirst for more had not. She felt relieved that Sam took her confession so well, but was a little hesitant when Sam promised she wouldn't disappoint her. That could mean so many things, and she wasn't very specific with what she wanted, but she knew Sam-when she got an idea in her head, nothing could stop her. Sam waltzed into the living room as the red head put away her pink book bag in the closet.

"Hey there." Sam greeted enigmatically. Cat waved back, before heading towards the kitchen to grab a root beer. Sam followed, unable to keep the smirk off her face. Cat noticed this, opening the refrigerator door with a dimpled smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Cat asked, cheerfully. She knew Sam had something going on, but had not even the slightest clue what. Sam took the root beer out of Cat's hand, deftly popping the cap off on the kitchen counter and handing it politely back to the smaller girl. Cat just stared at the soda in her hand. "Okay... tell me what you're hiding." Cat said teasingly. Sam just smiled even wider.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sam sing songed. "And you're gonna love it!" Cat raised an eyebrow before taking a gulp from her bottle.

"What is it?" Cat implored, still a little nervous, but curiosity was making her all kinds of excited-down south especially.

"Go to my room, close your eyes, and I'll let you see what it is." Cat nodded, placing the unfinished soda on the counter and heading straight toward the room like a good little girl.

Once Cat got to the room, she was a little conflicted about whether she was overdressed for the surprise or not. She had her usual school outfit; a thigh length pink doll dress, thigh high white stockings, and her hair was down and wavy as usual. She knew what Sam had as a surprise was going to be sexual, but she didn't know exactly what it was. So she took a risk, and stripped out of her dress and panties until all she had on were those stockings.

"Ready?" Sam asked through the door.

"Ready!" Cat said, running her fingers lightly over her pert breasts; dusky nipples hardening almost instantaneously. The door handle turned, and in walked Sam, fully nude with a large purple strap proudly extruding from her hips.

"Chiz!" Cat harshly exclaimed. Sam had the widest shit eating grin on her face as she took one hand and pulled the dildo down and released it, and Cat watched entranced as the phallus popped eagerly back up.

"That's right. Brand new. How's about we break it in?" Sam said, her voice low and sultry. Cat's eyes were wide, and her pussy was starting to moisten, as she merely nodded like a doll.

Sam approached the bed confidently, taking in with ravenous eyes the sight before her. Cat leaned back on the bed and spread her legs, biting one manicured finger as she showed off a glistening mound that was blushed red with excitement. With her other hand she pinched her right nipple, eyes intense and inviting.

"Fuck." Was all Sam could muster, before she met her at the bed and pushed her back by her shoulders. "Such a pretty girl. Get ready for Momma." She said huskily. Cat grabbed the purple strap on and with no teasing necessary pulled it straight toward the target.

Sam looked up at the younger girl, who met her eyes with fierce determination and unadulterated lust. The blonde licked her lips, angled her hips, and slowly entered the girl underneath her. Cat bucked her hips in pleasure at the sensation of being filled by the dildo, and she was so wet and aroused that it slid to the hilt with ease.

"Oh God!" Cat moaned, as Sam began to slowly pump in and out with her hips. Her small hands grasped the back of Sam's supple ass, guiding her into a rhythm that felt mind numbingly surreal.

"You like that?" Sam grunted, looking down to see the streak of Cat's cum wetting the purple plastic phallus. "You like how it feels in your pretty little pussy?" She began to increase the speed of her pumping, blue eyes sharp and focused on the other girl. Cat's eyes were rolled back in her head, tiny beads of sweat gathering on her forehead and the tip of her nose. Sam leaned forward as she pumped, taking the smaller girl's pink lips in her own. Cat reciprocated, but pulled away occasionally to moan her approval of what the blonde was doing.

Sam wanted to make sure everything was about Cat, so she maneuvered a hand between them, leaning back to get a good angle and began to rub Cat's clit as she stroked. Sam could barely keep it together at the sight of the red head completely debauched, and was nearly ready to cum herself just from the slight friction the strap on had on her swollen pussy.

"C-close..." Cat muttered, hips slamming forcefully back into Sam's. Sam grabbed Cat, pulling her on her lap so she could pump even harder into the girl who fit so easily into her arms.  
That's what brought Cat over the edge, and with a strangled cry, Cat shuddered through her orgasm. Quickly, Sam pulled out and pushed her hand into the harness, rubbing her own swollen clit as quickly as she could. Despite the weird angle of her hand, she managed to get off, and with a gush of sticky cum, shook with climax.

Sam and Cat watched each other with hungry eyes, both panting as if they'd run a mile both ways. Then Cat did something unexpected. She grabbed Sam's wet fingers, put it toward her mouth, and sucked the cum off. Sam's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Mmm..." Cat moaned as she pulled Sam's fingers out with a wet 'pop'. "I love surprises!"


End file.
